Ultimate AdventureDISCONTINUEDMayRewriteOnANewAcc
by Miyuku-chan
Summary: Eight Heroes, with tag along people. A new enemy, Team Universe. A whole new region, Kyukyoku. What lies in store? This is not your ordinary adventure.  Main shippings: Poke, Ikari, Contest, Oldrival  May add other characters
1. Pallet Reunion

**THIS IS MY VERY FIRST FANFICTION! **

**May or may not continue.**

**So please give NICE criticism, I got this idea out of the blue. This story takes place AFTER the Unova adventure. I know it's not finished yet but you know... Anyway basically it's about MOST of the characters from Pokemon all traveling in the same region, Ky****u****kyoku****. Some of these characters are Ash (OF COURSE), Misty, Brock, Dawn, May, Max, Drew, Paul, Gary, Leaf, and many more. Just so you know I might have kind of **_**twisted **_**somethings such as relationships, past, story plot of the manga/anime, stuff like that. Please excuse the OOC-ness**

**Pokeshipping**

**Ikarishipping**

**Contestshipping**

**Oldrivalshipping**

**And some others...**

**It will probably take me a very long time to update. PROBABLY...**

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

**ULTIMATE AFVENTURE**

**CHAPTER 1**

**PALLET REUNION**

WITH ASH

After traveling the Unova region and battling the league there, are hero Ash Ketchum is now back home with no idea of where to go or what to do next. He is bored out of his mind.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked his master.

"Oh don't worry about me Pikachu," Ash reassured Pikachu.

Pikachu nodded.

"Ash honey!" Delia called, "Professor Oak is here!" After hearing this Ash races down stairs, for he knows that when Professor Oak is here somethihng exciting may happen. Of course while running he slipped and fell down the flight of stairs. PIkachu, Delia, and Oak sweatdropped. Ash quickly got to his feet.

"Hi, Professor Oak!" Ash greeted as if nothing happened.

"Hello Ash," Professor Oak replied.

"So, what brings you here?"

"Well I have some exciting news for you."

"OH REALLY WHAT IS IT!"

"Well, I have news and a... person."

"Who is it!" Ash now only seemed to care for the person.

"Gary, can you come in here?" the front door opened,

"Hey, Ashy-boy." Gary greeted smoothly.

"Hey Gary, how ya been?" Ash replied, ignoring the nickname.

"Fine, you?"

"I've been good."

SILENCE

"Oi! Gary how long are you going to keep me waiting?" A girl with brown hair that reached her mid-back, wearing a light blue tank top and a red skirt walked in. (GASP where's her hat?)

"Leaf, why didn't you wait outside?" Gary demanded.

"I was waiting!" Leaf screamed.

"Leaf?" Ash asked himself.

"I told you to wait outside!" Gary yelled.

"Well you were taking too long!" Leaf countered. The two of them continued to bicker, with Oak and Delia just standing there(sweatdropping), while Ash was trying to remember Leaf.

"THAT'S IT!" Ash exclaimed. Everyone turned to him.

"What's wrong Ash?" Delia asked.

"I remember who you are!" Ash pointed to Leaf. She was a bit taken aback.

"You... You forgot me?" Leaf asked disappointed that one of her **best **friends forgot her.

"Um-well-you see-it's not like -um..." Ash, as dense as he is, saw what he had just implied. Everyone knew what Ash had just done, and they really don't need a depressed Leaf.

"Come on Leaf, you know Ash, remember that one time he was looking for his hat and it was on his head the whole time." Gary said trying to comfort her.

"Yeah, or the time he fell on to of you when trying to get his hat back." Leaf chuckled at the memories.

"Yeah, and there was this one time when he fell into man-" Gary started.

"Okay we get it, I am a very forgetful and clusmy person," Ash stated flushed.

EVERYONE LAUGHED - 10 MINUTES LATER

"So Leaf, what happened to you back then, when you went missing?" Ash asked.

"Yes Leaf, I must say I quite a bit curious myself." Professor Oak stated. Leaf looked at Gary, he nodded.

"Well, I was... kidnapped."

"WHAT?" Ash was shocked.

"Yes, I was kiddnapped by the Masked-Man."

"Wha-how, and how did you get away?" Ash needed to know what happened to his best friend.

"Well, it all happened when we were five..." Leaf began.

**FLASHBACK**

_Leaf, Ash, and Gary just finished playing in the park by themselves, no parents, and were now about to head home._

_ "Bye Ash!" Leaf said, "Bye Gary."_

_ "Ba-Bye Leaf, see ya tomorrow." Ash grinned._

_ "See ya Leaf," Gary said. _**(~Did you notice that when Leaf said "Bye" to Gary there was a period(.), and to Ash there was an exclamation mark(!), and when Gary said "See ya" he should no real emotion. That is for two reasons, first they are sort of rivals, and second they are trying to hide their "puppy love".~)**

_Gary and Ash left together since they were next door neighbors. Leaf headed the other direction. As she was walking home she saw a shadow in the trees._

_ "Hello, who is there?" she asked. An unknown pokemon then jumped out and grabbed her, it was a very large pokemon. It carried her to high elevation so she passed out before she could scream._

_ Her parents were worried and wouldn't stop searching. Everyone in Pallet Town was informed, then the whole region of Kanto was informed. She was never found. In fact she wasn't even in Kanto anymore, she was in fact in Hoenn. Leaf and a few others were trapped in a secret hideout for years._

_ The pain of losing Leaf was to much for her parents, so they moved to the Sevii Islands._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"And that's about it," Leaf finished.

"Wow," Ash said.

"But, how did you escape Leaf?" Professor Oak asked.

"Now, that is something Gary should answer." Leaf turned to Gary.

"Why?" Ash asked.

"Well-" Gary started.

"Gary saved me." Leaf put simply, "He's my savior, my hero."

Gary blushed at the previous statement, a very deep blush.

"Gary's embarrassed!" Ash screamed as it were the end of the world. No one really paid any attention to him though.

"So, Gary, how exactly did you find Leaf?"

"Well," he started once again," it's a very long and complicated story."

**FLASHBACK**

**(if this is considered one)**

**Gary POV (with some 3rd POV) **

_It's been about 8 years since __**she **__disappeared. I will not stop searching for her. As of right now I am in Hoenn. And I am still looking for __**her**__. My best friend, my first rival, the first person to steal my heart. My __**Leaf**__. Everyone gave up. Even Ashy-boy, but I never did. After our Kanto journey I told him and myself that I would become a reasearcher like Gramps. And I really did, however I also used that time to get more information on where she could be. Now I have a very HUGE lead on where she could be! Some people may think I'm obessed, but who could blame me, I lost my first crush._

A LITTLE LATER

_ This is it, _**Gary thought as he stood in front of what SEEMED to be an ordianary abondanded warehouse, however he suspected that Leaf might be in there.** _I walked in and saw some red on the floor, blood. I looked for a sign of life. Nothing... I was about to head out when the door behind closed shut. Then, the next thing I knew I was falling through the floor. I closed my eyes for a hard impact, in the end I landed on some random people. They got knocked out. I looked at them carefully they looked like normal grunts. After taking a look at my surroundings, I heard a ear piecing scream which seemed to come from a girl. I followed the source of the sound. As I come closer to the sound, I heard more screaming then,_

_ "NO! Please stop!" then cries. The voice sounded familiar, but... I wasn't sure. _

_ "Alright guys a few more hits, that should teach er' to listen to me." An unruly voice said. I quickened my pace. As I came face to a door that was wide open I saw a girl, about my age, looking terrified, she looked as if she hadn't showered in a while, she asl looked in pain, and she had these red line marks all over her body. To her left I saw a man, in his mid 30's, with two others, both men, same age, standing behind the man who seemed to be giving the orders._

_ "All right, little miss, if you agree to do what I say this last hit won't hurt." the man said untrustingly. The girl, though terrified, looked up to the man and spat in his face then said,_

_ "No way," pause. "pervert." the man was far beyond aggrivated. He slapped her across the face, when she turned to face him there was this huge red spot on her face. _

_ "Ya' know what, this last hit will not be the last, and it will be the most PAINFUL yet," he laughed evily. I saw a black whip in his hand, he raised it up. The girl braced herself. That's when I came in. I knocked out the two guys who were just standing there. Then I pushed the "leader" to the wall. All three were motionless. _

_ "That'll show em'." I said to myself. Then I remembered the girl. I turned to her,_

_ "Are you alright?" I nearly whispered. We looked into eachother's eyes for about a minute, then something in me just clicked. Before I could ask her who she was she,_

_ "Gary," she was on the verge of tears, "is it really you?" I slowly nodded. She pulled me into a very tight hug. And she started to sob very softly, then she let it all out._

_ "Gary I-I was so scared!" she began, "it was so scary-SNIFF- it-it was so dark and t-t-they-they..." she kept crying._

_ "It's all right Leafy, I'm here now." I comforted her._

_ "H-h-SNIFF-how did you find me?"_

_ "I don't know, but does that really matter?"_

_ "No," There was silence. By now we let go of each other. I stood._

_ "Well let's get out of this messed up place," I offered my hand, she gladly took it. She still had tears coming out. She tried to stop them, but failed._

_ "It's okay to cry, you don't have to be scared anymore."_

_ "I know, but... I'm not sad anymore." She looked at me with her tear-stained face and smiled a big, bright smile. I tried not to blush. _

_ "Gary, what's wrong?" _

_ "Nothing," I replied, "here," I wiped her face with my sleeve._

_ "Thanks," she muttered._

_ "Your welcome," I replied. I grabbed her hand and led her out of the room. I started to think about the events that led up to and caused this. I didn't notice where I was going til' I saw that we were outside._

_ "How did we get here?" I asked._

_ "Why are you asking you led us up here." Leaf replied. _

_ "Whatever," I called my Pidgeot (__**Gary had a Pidgeot in the manga: Electric Tale of Pikachu**__) out. He helped Leaf on and sat behind her. _

_ "Wait! Why am I sitting here?" she asked._

_ "Do you want to fall?" Gary asked as if it were obvious."_

_ "Right," she replied. He put his arms around her and told her to hold on tight. She nodded in response. They then took off._

**END FLASHBACK**

"That's quite a story." Professor Oak said.

"Yeah..." Gary replied. Leaf, Gary, and Professor Oak started a conversation. Ash was growing impatient by the second.

"Professor Oak," Ash started, "What's the news you came here for?"

"Oh! Yes, about that, well I am waiting for about 2 more people." Ash twitched.

"WHAT!" Professor Oak winced.

"Um... well they are very close people you haven't seen for a while so you should be exc-" the doorbell rang. Delia opened it. There, in the doorway stood Brock and Misty.

"Hi guys!" Misty greeted.

"Brock! Misty!" Ash ran to the doorway. Ash hugged Misty, she blushed. Brock just awkardly stood there.

"-WHISTLE- Looks like Ashy-boy has a girlfriend." Gary smirked, "and she's pretty cute, maybe I should steal her from you." Misty blushed tomato red, Ash blushed out of fury and embarrasment-fury since Gary called Misty cute and embarrasment is pretty self-explanitory-, while Leaf was red of jealously since Gary called Misty cute. Misty was the first to recover. She whacked Gary on the head.

"OW!"

"Hmph." Ash was the second to recover. He just glared. Leaf was the last recover. She slapped Gary on the arm, REALLY hard.

"You're an idiot."

"That hurt Leaf-y." he empasized the Y (ee) part.

"Good Gar-y." she was hurt, but she knew he was joking. Everyone started to laugh. Then Ash remembered.

"Professor Oak, the news?" he asked.

"Ahh, yes," He started, "now you must all be wondering why you have been called here, well you and some others are going to the new region called Kyukyoku." everyone became excited.

"Wait, who are the others?" Brock asked.

"Um, let's see," Professor Oak thought for a second, "Dawn, May, Max, Paul, Drew, and thats about it, however that doesn't mean that you won't encounter other people. Also Professor Rowan and Professor Birch are telling the others as we speak."

"So basically we are going to be a 'family' traveling together in a new region." Misty concluded.

"Precisely." Professor Oak replied.

"What are we going there for?" Ash asked.

"Classified, just do your ordinary thing." That left them wondering.

"When do we leave?" Gary asked.

"You will depart to the Sinnoh region to Twinleaf Town tommorow, and meet everyone there, Professor Rowan, Professor Birch, and myself will then video phone the 10 of you there."

"Is that why you told Brock and I to pack?" Misty asked. Professor Oak nodded.

"We will be staying at the lab, okay?" Everyone nodded. Ash went upstairs to pack. Gary had already packed like the other two. Leaf just stood there.

"Leaf your already packed?" Misty asked. (let's just imagine that Leaf, Brock, and Misty had already officially met early at some point)

"Yep, thanks to Gary," Leaf giggled. A few minutes later Ash came down with his bag.

"Let's go!" he exclaimed.

Everyone arrived at the lab.

"Everyone get a good rest, tommorow is a big day." Professor Oak announced. Everyone slept in Gary's room (well except for Professor Oak). There wasn't enough pillow's and blankets for everyone to share so Gary and Leaf shared, Misty and Ash shared, and Brock got his own.

"Night," everyone said to each other. Everyone was exhausted from all that happened, so they were out like like a light. (LAME ENDING)  
><strong>_<strong>

That was a lame ending! So here's something a little extra... OLDRIVAL TIME!

Gary awoke in the middle of the night due to muffled crying. He turned to see Leaf frightened, but still sleeping.

"Leaf?" he gave her a nudge. She opened her eyes and looked at Gary,

"Gary?" she saw concern in his eyes, she couldn't help but break down.

"Leaf, what's wrong?"

"I-i-it was horrible!" she whispered screamed.

"You had a nightmare about being trapped, didn't you?" Leaf nodded.

"Remember what I said, I'm here now, I'll never let them or anyone get you ever again." He pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you," she whispered, then they went back to sleep in the postion of hugging.

**That was a much better ending! So sorry if this chapter was too, Oldrival based, it just happened. Anyone please give reviews. I hope it was good. Thank you for reading! Please keep reading this!**

_Miyu-Chan_


	2. Twinleaf Time

**I'm sorry for not updating in a loong time!**

**I don't really have a good reason besides a lot of drama in my school.**

**It's so sad that the school years about to end!**

**Oh well, on with the story!**

**ULTIMATE ADVENTURE**

**CHAPTER 2**

**TWINLEAF TIME **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~lol~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

NORMAL POV:IN THE LAB (MORNING)

When the sun rose at 6:30, the first one to wake was, surprisingly, Ash. He got up and went to the bathroom. Next to wake up was Brock, Misty, and Pikachu. They just sat there and talked about what they thought Kyukyoku. When Ash exited the bathroom he saw Misty and Brock talking, so he decided to join in.

"I wonder what kind of pokemon will be there!" Brock announced.

"I can't wait!" Ash said.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed with his master.

"Hey, you guys check out Gary and Leaf." Misty giggled. Everyone turned to see Gary, protectively, hugging Leaf with Leaf's head burried in his chest.

"I always knew they had a thing for each other!" Ash stated proudly.

"Yeah, as if that wasn't obvious," Misty agreed. Ash suddenly had an idea. He got a camera and took a few pictures.

"What are you doing?" Misty asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ash replied, "this is just in case I need to blackmail one of them." Misty sweatdropped.

"We'd better wake them up now, we have to leave soon." Brock stated. Ash nodded.

"I don't think we have too." just as Misty said that,

"**GARY OAK!**" Leaf screamed. Gary jumped up. Before Leaf could murder Gary,

"Guys let's get going." Ash said.

"OK." Leaf replied happily. Gary mouthed a thank-you to Ash.

20 Minutes Later...

Everyone was ready to go. Before they left to get on the ship, they said bye to Professor Oak. (**PS I think I forgot for Ash to say bye to his mom, so just pretned that happened**)

"Bye Professor Oak!" everyone but Gary said.

"Bye Gramps."

"Wait. Gary, Ash, come here." Professor Oak said. Ash and Gary went to Professor Oak, "Good luck, ~WINK~." (so hard to imagine Professor Oak winking) Both boys blushed and nodded.

**LOCATION CHANGE: TWINLEAF TOWN- DAWN'S HOUSE**

"Well this is... awkard?" May, Max, Drew, Paul, and Dawn, were sitting in Dawn's house, and they had nothing to do. Paul was the first to arrive (Dawn was already there since it's her house), then the other three arrived.

"..." this was pretty much what everyone said.

**TIME SKIP**

"..."

"..."

"~sigh~"

"Someon-" DING-DONG

"I'll get it!" Dawn jumped, but Paul was already at the door. Dawn pouted.

"Hi Daw- Paul?" Ash said dumbfounded to see Paul opening the door.

"hi," Paul said quietly, and then walked away. (**remember OOC-ness + the fact that Paul and Ash are sort of friends now-ish**)

"Ash!" both May and Dawn exclaimed, they both ran up to hug him at the same time. Misty, Drew, and Paul got jealous, Misty's was obvious, Paul's and Drew's was hidden.

"I think everyone's here." Brock said.

"Let me see, their's Gary, Leaf, Paul, Dawn, Misty, Max, May, Drew, Brock, and that's it, that's only nine. Where's the tenth?" Ash asked. Everyone facepalmed.

"Ash," Paul said, "you're an idiot." everyone agreed.

The video phone rang.

Everyone gathered around.

"Hello kids," Professor Oak, Birch, and Rowan said.

"Hi." everyone replied.

"I'll give you guys the full details," Professor Oak said.

(**bold**=explanation from Professor Oak)

**So the ten of you will go to Kyukyoku, by ship, which is located**_**-**__I don't have a specific idea of where Kyukyoku should be placed so, just go with your imagination!-_ **You will meet Professor Eve and Professor Licht**___(if you think of better names please tell me!) _**there. Kyukyoku is filled with all the pokemon from Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh, Hoenn, and Unova, we haven't any new pokemon yet, we are working on that. The ten of you will travel TOGETHER no ditching the others. Kyukyoku is a big region, I don't know how long it will take you, but you sure have a big adventure ahead of you! You may encounter some of your other friends or "friends".**___(rivals, enemies, etc) _**The main reason the three of us watn to send you ten there is because Team Galactic, Rocket, Aqua, Plasma, and some other groups I haven't heard of have teamed up and made a group called "Team Universe" We want you to stop them, but at the same time have fun. So that's all I have to say.**

"When do we leave?" Ash asked.

"Right now, bye." Professor Oak said, and then hung up.

"Um... right now, right now?" Dawn asked no one in particular.

"I guess," May replied.

So everyone left Dawn's house (Dawn said bye to her mom).

**TIME SKIP**

Now everyone was on the ship, they had a huge problem with their room...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~lol~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**I liked to thank SasoriSweet19 for giving me my frist review! You got me really motivated to write this chapter! Sorry for leaving the chapter at a weird spot to end but I noticed that I was about to start writing the third chapter. I'll try to update ASAP. Please keep reading! **

_Miyu-chan_


	3. Shippy Problems Part 1

So I'll just get right to the story. THANK YOU GUYS FOR WAITING SUCH A LONG TIME

Here's a short explanation of why I was able to update: Old Laptop + Monitor = New Chappie!

Disclaimer: I never put these -_-' If I owned Pokemon Ruby (Brendan) and Pearl (Lucas) would have been in the anime, for my reasons...

And remember I have altered and change some events... ON WITH THE STORY

Ultimate Adventure

Chapter 3: Shippy Problems Part 1

**XoXoXoX**

"WHY IS THEIR ONLY ONE BED?" everyone (EVEN PAUL) but Max and Brock screamed. Although no one noticed they didn't say anything. Their room consisted of one bed: kiddie size, very small chairs, that you can't sleep on, a bedside table with a lamp (located on the right side of the bed, closest to the door., and a closet: that contains blankets and pillows. The room also had a large patio (farthest from the door). The room was spacey, due to lack of furniture. Everyone, but the two mentioned, ran to main lobby to complain about the room.

"Do you think the professors plan will work?" Brock asked.

"Who knows?" Max replied. The went to catch up with others.

~~~~~~~lol~~~~~~~

"WHY IS THEIR ONLY ONE FLIPPING BED IN OUR ROOM?" Misty screamed into the video phone. Everyone winced.

"Misty, calm down." Ash said calmly.

"I do not know why their is only one bed, but we paid for the room already, so... you'll have to deal with it." Professor Oak stated.

"Deal...DEAL WITH IT?" Misty boomed, catching the attention of many passer-byers... of the other ship.

"Miss, please tone down your volume, we are getting complaints from... well everyone." an employee said. Before Misty could "lose control" Ash grabbed her and pulled her away.

"Ahm mmt mm o!" (Ash let me go!) Misty tried squirming out of his grasp. Usually she would be able to, but right now she couldn't.

_'Did he get stronger, he must of worked out, WHAT I AM I THINKING' _

Misty suddenly flushed.

"Ash, why does Misty look embarrassed?" Drew and Gary smirked.

"Hm?" Ash looked at Misty, and saw her flushed face. He immediately let go.

"Misty? Are you ok? Did I hurt you? I am so sorry!" Ash then started mumbling to himself, something about, _'I am so stupid' 'why did i do that?'_

"I'm fine Ash, its just a little hot." she smiled. He couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey, you two quit your flirting," Gary said. They flushed.

"Said the guy...*mumbles rest of sentence*" Ash said smirking. He said something to do with the blackmail ;)

"I don't even want to know what you said." Gary replied. Everyone turned back to the video phone, and saw a blank screen.

"He must of hung up during the commotion..." Leaf voiced everyone's thoughts.

"Well, we better head back." Brock declared.

~~~~~~~lol~~~~~~~

"We better make a plan of who's sleeping where." Max said, of course this is all part of the professors plan, the plan is kind of self-explanatory: Get the "couples" together.

"Whose sleeping on the kiddie bed?" Drew asked, "of course May can't she's a little to fat." he smirked.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" May turned to him.

"Nothing,"

"Misty, you haven't used your mallet lately right?" May turned to Misty a purple aura around her.

"Yeah, you wanna use it?" Misty asked taking the mallet out.

"YES! Thank you!" May hugged Misty. Everyone, but Paul who kept his straight face, sweatdropped at her sudden mood change. But the happy-go-lucky girl suddenly turned into a giant and literally a burning fire behind her and in her eyes, the fire provided by her Blaziken.

"MWAHAHAHA! DREW NOW YOU SHOULD FEEL THE RATH OF-"

"May bring down the fire or the whole room will be burnt to a crisp!" Dawn screamed and cough, while Paul was trying to stop the fire on his pants. Gary was protecting Leaf from the fire, while Misty had her Staryu out. Ash stood behind Misty. May just continued,

"where was I? Oh yea." May coughed and continued, "THE RATH OF- wait hey where'd he go?" the place were Drew was only had his outline. Everyone, but Paul, sweatdropped at May going on a rampage.

"Does anyone smell something burning?" Leaf asked, they all turned and saw Paul still trying to get the fire out,

"Piplup! use bubblebeam on Paul!" Dawn ordered as she threw her pokeball.

"Pi- lup-lup-lup" (I don't know, just think of the noise Piplup does when using bubblebeam)

"Thanks," Paul smirked, "troublesome." now it was Dawn's turn to go on a rampage...

3...

2...

1-

"MY NAME IS NOT TROUBLESOME IT'S DAWN! D-A-W-N 4 FLIPPING LETTERS!"

"Whatever, troublesome."

"AAGH PIPLUP HYDRO PUMP ON PAUL NOW!" Piplup obeyed. The hydro pump however also hit Pikachu, and Pikachu then thunderbolted everyone in the room, including a sneaky grasshead who was hiding underneath the bed.

"THEIR YOU ARE!" May recovered first after being electroucuted. Chaos broke in the room as everyone called out their Pokemon.

"This is going to be a long week," (it takes a week to go from Sinnoh to Kyukyoku) Brock said to no one in particular.

"I agree," Max replied. The two of them watched the others.

After all that... fun, our ten heroes were on the floor of what was left of their room.

Their room had burn marks, caused by fire and electricity, stains caused by water (I am very bad at describing this room). The only thing left intact was the bed.

"Whoops," the eight who caused the death of the room said, well seven of the eight, Drew was currently knocked out. Their was a sudden knock on the door.

"Maid service!"

"OH N-" Ash was about to scream, until Misty slapped his mouth and kept her hand their.

"SHUT IT YOU IDIOT, ITS 10 AT NIGHT!" Misty whisper-screamed.

"What kind of maids come this late?" Dawn and May sweatdropped.

"Well I'll open the door," Leaf said. She opened the door.

"Hello, we are here to cle-" the blue headed maid stopped midsentence.

"Jamie whats wron- WHAT THE..." the red-head stopped midsentence.

"Jesslyn... OH MY ARCEUS!" the smallest out of the three who seemed to be a pokemon. ~Can you guess who they are?~

"Hey... you look familiar..." Ash thought aloud.

"Oh... I haven't seen you in all my nine lives." the small announced.

"Why would a person have nine-" Leaf started.

"Oh don't mind him, he's crazy." the one known as Jesslyn said."

"You guys, huddle!" Misty ordered. Everyone obeyed.

"What up Misty?" Ash asked.

"Those guys are Team Rocket in in disguise." everyone knew who and what Team Rocket were.

"Well, lets blast their butts off!" May whisper yelled.

"For once I agree with June," and you should know who said that.

"MY NAM- Drew when did you wake up?"

"When Misty called us over."

"Ok... so anyway, lets kick their butts now!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Wait... I have a better idea." Leaf had an evil smirk pasted on her face. Everyone, but Ash, Gary, and Paul, were shaken by Leaf's smirk.

"Leaf was always known for brilliant yet evil plans." Gary muttered.

"Yup," Ash agreed.

"Leaf, what's your plan?" Brock asked.

"Okay its like this: Get them to clean our room, then as a "tip" we blast them off!"

"Again." Ash whispered to himself, but everyone heard him.

**MEANWHILE...**

"So what should we do?" "Jamie" asked.

"We clean their room, get a huge tip, and then we steal their pokemon." "Jesslyn" replied.

"Ok." Meowth grinned.

~~~~~~~lol~~~~~~~

"Thank you guys for cleaning up the room." the room was back to it's original picture.

"Oh don't mention it." "Jamie" said.

"No, we must to give you guys a big tip." everyone smirked.

"Oh please you don't have to." "Jesslyn" made it real clear she wanted a "tip".

"Please come on to the patio." Leaf directed them to the patio.

"Ok...?" the three "maids" didn't understand why they had to go onto the patio.

"Ash, go." Leaf's evil smirk came. Ash nodded.

"Ok you guys here's your tip." the three "maids" had greedy ~couldn't think of a better word~ smiles.

"Pikachu. Thunderbolt." Ash said calmly.

"Pika." (ok) Pikachu smirked.

"Whaa?"

"PIKA-CHUUUUUU!"

"AAAAH! WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

~~~~~~~lol~~~~~~~

"So, whose sleeping where?" the original question came up once again.

"Max should." Brock announced. Everyone nodded, the bed was kiddie sized so it made sense that a kid slept in it.

"What time is it?" Dawn asked.

"11, we should call it a night." Brock replied.

"But whose sleeping where?" May asked.

"Boys on the side with the lamp and door, girls near the patio." Drew figured. The girls carefully set up their side, while Ash messed up the boys side.

"Night." everyone said as Max turned off the lamp, the moon still gave the room light.

**At 4 AM...**

"AAAH!" everyone, but the screamer, awoke to the ear piercing scream. The screamer was Leaf, and she was crying in her sleep.

"Leaf?" Misty, Dawn, and May gave her a light tap. In return Leaf slapped them away.

"Get away from me!" it seemed that Leaf was having the worst nightmare ever. By now everyone was up and worried and they tried everything to wake her up, but she just kept screaming.

"She sounds like she's in pain! What do we do?" Dawn exclaimed.

"AAH! Gary where are you..." the last part was said in a normal voice. Everyone turned to said boy, Gary's eyes widen to hearing his name. He knelt down, and whispered to Leaf,

"Leafy, I'm right here." everyone watched as Leaf slowly opened her eyes. Once she saw Gary's concerned face she broke down into his arms.

"Gary, they- they won't go away!" she kept crying.

"I'll always be here for you, I'll never leave, I promise." she looked at him, her eyes asking,

'Do you really promise that?' He held out his pinky and smiled, she gladly pinky sweared. Everyone smiled gently, (Paul too...).

"Gary can I sleep with you?"

...

"Waaaa..." Gary flushed. The sweet moment disappeared. Everyone else smirked. It took Leaf to register what she said,

"I didn't mean that, your perv!" she gently whacked his head, a tint a pink danced on her face.

"..." Gary then answered her question, "ok you can sleep with me." the Oldrival couple went to sleep in front of the bed.

"Well, everyone let's go back to sleep." Drew said. As soon as everyone went back to their spots, Misty, May, and Dawn screamed.

"What now?" Drew complained. Once again everyone got up. The three girls were huddled together.

"What happened?" Paul hid his concern by talking in a monotone voice. The three girls said at once, ~you should be able to firgure out who said what~

"I saw a bug pokemon on the patio!"

"I saw a huge Tentacrool outside!"

"I saw a Plusle and Minum on the patio!" Ash, Drew, and Paul looked outside.

"Well, I don't see anything, Misty are you sure?" Ash turned to the red head, and saw she was a little shaken.

"May, why would you be scared of a Tentacrool?" Drew showed that he was a little concerned. Max explained,

"May was swimming and a tentacrool dragged her down, she almost drowned." now Drew was really concerned.

"Troublesome, whats wrong with Plusle and Minum?"

"Ash, Brock can you explain?" Dawn asked, Paul showed that he was shocked,

'She didn't correct me, this must be serious' Paul thought.

"Well..." Brock started (Ash was to busy with Misty to explain), "when Dawn went to Pokeschool, she went into the forest and a Plusle and Minum thought that she were going to hurt them so they attacked her..."

"Ash-"

"Drew-"

"Um... Paul-"

"Can I sleep with you?" the three girls asked.

"Sure."

"Ok..."

"Whatever."

The 4 couples fell asleep...

"Max, phase one is done."

"Brock, I think the professors' plan will work."

**XoXoXoX**

Did you guys like the way I changed May's and Dawn's fear?

Again, I'm sorry for making you wait but as you know I had no laptop or computer to update on.

Always look for updates in the reviews and my profile.

Til' next time!

~Miyu-chan


	4. Shippy Problems Part 2

YAY Hopefully laptop problems stop happening...

So just to warn you this chappie is VERY long...

Yup...

**DISCLAIMER:** We all know that I don't own pokemon

**ULTIMATE ADVENTURE**

**CHAPTER 4**

**SHIPPY PROBLEMS PART 2**

**XoXoXoX**

"_~Yawn~_ Rise and shine!" Dawn exclaimed, she looked around everyone was still sleeping, except a certain prunehead, who was curently missing.

"Paul?" she looked at the large patio, and saw Paul looking out to sea. She stood up and walked over to the sliding doors, and stepped out, as quietly as she could. Dawn was trying to suprise Paul.

"What do you want Troublesome?"

"Your not fun." Dawn pouted.

"You didn't answer my question."

"I just wanted to talk to you," before he could reply she continued, "besides I don't wanna listen to Ash snore." Paul had a very small smile. A cool breeze passed by.

"Beautiful," Dawn looked at him, he was looking at her. She felt her face heat up,

"the sunrise over the ocean," he quickly added, and turned towards the ocean

"Oh, right." she felt disappointed he meant the ocean and not her. _(~Of course we know he meant her~)_

_'When did I fall for that jerk?'_

_'When did I fall for that troublesome girl?'_

They both sighed.

"Who do you think will get up last?" Dawn asked randomly.

"You really have to ask?"

"True, its going to be-"

"Ash," they said together.

"We might as well enjoy the quiet as it lasts."

"GARY! GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Sorry!" a door slam and the sound of something hitting the door was heard.

Dawn giggled. Paul felt his face heat up.

"You just had to jinx it Paul." he couldn't but smile. More chaos was heard.

"Well, we should head back inside." Dawn did a 360.

"By the way Paul,"

"Yes?"

"You should smile more, it makes you look cuter." Dawn's face was pink. Paul had a very visible blush.

'Cuter? Does that mean she thinks I'm 'cute'?'

"Dawn," she smiled at hearing her name, "you should keep that bedhead, it makes you look...nice."

'Well thats a start for Paul,'

"Than- Wait what?"

"You have a bed head." Dawn's face heated up so much that Pikachu would think she was ketchup.

"Well, I'm gonna fix my hair, see ya." were her last words befire she dashed into the bathroom.

"Dawn! Can't you see I'm taking a shower?" Leaf exclaimed. (~I just noticed that i forgot to say they had a bathroom in their room, sorry~)

"Relax Leaf! It's not like I'm a guy!"

"What a troublesome girl." Paul said to himself,

'But she's my troublesome girl" he stepped inside.

~~~~~~~lol~~~~~~~

"Should we wake them up?" May asked. Eight out if the ten were up and dressed, wearing their usual outfits (~May in her Sinnoh version~)

"I guess," Dawn replied, "who would've thought that Ash rub off on Misty." The two who weren't up were Ash and Misty.

"Hey, Ash," Drew kicked Ash lightly, "Misty,"

"Don't kick Misty." May said.

"Okay April." Brock held her back. Drew gave Misty a shake. Misty woke up and 18 pair of eyes staring at her (including Max's glasses).

"I'm gonna go and take a shower." she stood up.

"One down," Dawn started.

"One to go," Paul finished.

"Someone get Pikachu." Dawn said.

"That won't work," Leaf and Gary said together.

"Why?" Brock asked.

"It's difficult to explain..." Gary admited.

"Just leave at, he's in a state if sleep where only one thing will work." Leaf answered. The six shrugged.

"Let's hope this works."

" Gary asked.

"ASH, LEAF MADE SPECIAL LEAF PANCAKES!" Gary screamed.

...

"Wow I was sure it would work..."

"Let me do it." Leaf said.

"ASH!" Leaf cried, "MISTY'S BEEN CAPTURED BY TEAM UNIVERSE!"

"MISTY!" Ash sat up. Leaf smirked.

"Where's Misty?" Ash exclaimed.

"Don't worry she's fine."

"Thank Arceus." Ash sighed, "well I'm gonna go take a shower." Ash still kinda asleep did not here the shower running.

"Ash, I would-" Leaf clamped her hand over Gary's mouth.

"Just let him go." Leaf smirked. Gary rolled his eyes.

Ash opened the door, and then closed it.

"Good morning Misty."

"Good morning Ash."

...

"ASH!" Ash finally woke up.

"M-M-Misty?"

"WHAT THE FLIP! GET-"

"SORRY!" the door slammed. Ash's face felt like the sun.

"Well..." Leaf walked into the bathroom, "Misty finish fast, so Ash can use the shower!"

" 'Kay Leaf."

"Leaf, your evil." Ash glared at said girl.

"Oh, I know," Leaf replied, "but that's what best friends are suppose to do."

~~~~~~~lol~~~~~~~

"Well, what should we do first?" Max asked.

"Well, we should explore the ship." Brock suggested.

"Let's go!" Dawn exclaimed. Everyone exited the room.

The ship was filled with things to do, from the huge pool to the gigantic arcade.

After exploring the ship...

"This ship is huge!" Misty screamed as she flopped on to the bed.

"Yeah it is!" Leaf agreed, "we should make a plan of where to go for the next four days."

So they planned:

**Day 3: Arcade**

**Day 4: Pool**

**Day 5: Supplies shopping (suggested by Dawn)**

**Day 6: Stargazing (arranged by the ship [~did that make sense?~]**

**Day 7: the arrival to Kyukyoku**

~~~~~~~lol~~~~~~~

Day 3 went as planned, Day four had a very huge, and almost life-changing event.

The group had arrived at the pool. The pool was made to look like a beach.

The guys wore swimming trunks: Paul: Black

Gary: Brown

Drew: Dark Green

Ash: Red

The girls wore bikinis, it was the only thing they brought:

Dawn: Black, pink polk-a-dots Leaf: Brown, light green polk-a-dots

May: Red, dark green polk-a-dots

Misty: Yellow. red polk-a-dots

_(~they all matchy!~) _

"Let's go girls!" the girls dropped their stuff.

"WOO!" the guys were stuck to setup, at the arcade they had a little gaming contest to see who would have to set up. Leaf and Gary battled through, then Gary won by a point... But Leaf went all cutsy om him.

"You know Gary, this is all your fault." Drew said, the purple and raven head agreed. Brock and Max just stood there.

"Lets just set up," Gary sweatdropped. The boys finished setting up in 15 minutes.

"Now, that wasn't so bad." Gary said.

"Let's just catch up with the girls." Paul said.

"Me and Max will stay here."

They spent a few minutes trying to find them. They were in the 4ft area.

"BOO!" Paul flinched, and fell into the water.

"YES!" Dawn screamed in victory. Paul surfaced,

"Not cool troublesome."

"Paul?" Dawn started to back away.

"Get over here!"

"AHHH!" Dawn screamed, "Paulie's trying to get me!"

"TROUBLESOME YOUR GOING TO GET IT!"

"What's with Paul's character?" Gary asked. The six sweatdropped at the odd acting Paul and the swim away Dawn. Dawn acciently knocked into someone.

"Sorry."

"It's ok." the boy turned around, "Dawn?" Dawn looked up at the boy,

"Lucas?"

"Hey!" they hugged (in a friendly manner), the other seven swam over. One of them in a more harsh way.

"Dawn whose this?" May asked.

"Oh, this is Lucas, one of bestfriends from childhood," Dawn answered, "Lucas, where have you been?"

"I traveled around Sinnoh."

"I wonder why we never crossed paths..." Dawn said, "are you here with anyone?"

"Yeah, some of my friends." as if on que the rest of Lucas's friends came.

"Oh, here they come now." Lucas said,

"You guys should introduce yourselves."

"Lyra!" Lyra introduced, "Nice to meet cha' " Dawn hugged her.

"Brendan," May went up to him and held up her hand, Brendan smiled, as they exchanged their secret handshake,

"Hi May."

"Hi Brendan."

"Crystal,"

"Ethan," he gave a thumbs up, Crystal rolled her eyes.

"Where are Barry and Silver?" Lucas asked.

"Barry went off to fine some people," Ethan started,

"And Silver went to go find him." Lyra finshed.

"Hey! I heard my name! I'm going to fine you for using it!"

"Barry!"

"Hey Dawn!" they hugged (again in a friendly manner). Silver just stood there.

"Silver?" Leaf came forward.

"Leaf..." Silver's eyes widened. She gave him a bear hug, Gary growled silently. Lyra looked at Leaf with hate in her eyes.

"Silver, I can't believe you escaped!"

"What happened Leaf, one day you're dragged to a room with those idiots, the next you're gone."

"I was saved."

"By who?"

"Me," Gary came forward,

"Yup," Leaf smiled.

"Well thanks, you have no idea what they were going to do to her."

"Oh I think I have a pretty good idea."

"Will someone please explain to me what's going on?" Drew had unexplainable feeling (in his opinion) towards Brendan.

"Ok, I'll start." Dawn said.

"Lucas and Brendan are some of my childhood friends, and Ash, Brock, and I met Lyra during our Sinnoh adventure."

"I'll go next," May said, "Brendan is one of my close childhood friends, he's ths son of Professor Birch. But he went to travel in Johto."

"My turn," Leaf said, "I wasn't the only one captured by the Masked Man, Silver also was. We became close friends, he helped me through all the painful years, then one day Gary saved me."

"Wow, its so weird how were all connected somehow..." Ash said.

"Attention, all passengers please go into your rooms immediatly, we are experincing some very strong, unusual winds. Thank you."

"Well, we better go." Gary said. All of a sudden a huge gist of wind came. Then a Tentacrool tentacle came.

"MAY WATCH OUT!" everything happened so fast. As the tentacle came ut was heading straight for May, Drew's instincts came and jumped in front of her.

"DREW!" Drew was sucked underneath the surface. The wind howled louder.

"I'm going in!" May yelled.

"Are you crazy?" everyone screamed.

"I'm not gonna let him die!" May screamed, "Squirtle! Let's go!" she took out her turtle pokemon.

"Squirt, squirt!"

"May!" Brendan called, "be careful!"

"Okay!" she did an 'Ok' sign before diving in.

"We should get ready to take them back up!" Leaf yelled, "Ditty!" (~Leaf's (Green's) ditto~)

"Ditto-Ditto!"

"Ditty, transform into A Venasaur!" Ditty obeyed.

You see she would of chose a bigger pokemon but didn't want to damage the ship.

**Underwater...**

Squirtle had to using bubble on May so she could breathe... _(~I just made that up~) _May then saw behind her: a Blastoise, a Kingdra, and Piplup. She smiled inwardly. With this water team she would be able to save Drew.

May saw the color green. As they swam farther down, she saw him, and almost fainted from fright, he was already unconcious, they had to get him out as soon as possible. The tentacle was gone and he had red marks around him. She swam down and held onto him. She motioned to the pokemon to go up as fast as they could.

**Surface...**

"I see them!" Misty yelled.

"Ditty vinewhip!" the vinewhip grabbed May and Drew.

"Blasty, Ditty, good job, return." Leaf said.

"Good job Piplup!" Dawn cheered, Piplup stood proudly.

"Kingdra, return." Silver gave a small smile to the pokemon.

"Drew?" May shook him, no answer.

"Drew!" everyone looked worried, May was starting to cry. He felt his pulse...

"DREW!" she screamed, "YOU CAN'T DIE!"

"May, you have to perform CPR." Brock stated. She nodded. She breathed into him.

'This is our first kiss,' she thought, 'I just hope it isn't the last...' her tears fell onto him. He started to cough out water,

"What happened?" he said in a daze.

"Drew!" May hugged him tight. It all came back to him, the tentacle, jumping in front of May, and being dragged underwater.

"Drew I thought, *sniff* I'd lost you." May cried more.

'Now's not the time to be cocky.' Drew thought.

"It's okay May," Drew voice soothed her, "it's just like the time back with Wynauts."

"Yeah," she pulled away. He was saddened at this, then his body acted on its own, he pulled her in,

"I'm okay, so don't cry anymore." Drew whispered.

"Okay," she whispered back. Everyone else was holding back a smirk, since Drew had almost died.

**A few minutes later...**

"We should go back to our rooms." Ash said.

"For once Ash said something smart." Paul smirked.

"Thanks Paul." Ash grin faltered, "hey-" everyone laughed, yes even the loner-ish quiet people.

"Hope we see each other again!" Dawn said to the other group.

"Yeah!" Leaf, May, Misty, and Ash agreed.

"See ya!" Lucas's group replied.

~~~~~~~lol~~~~~~~

"Today was... eventful!" Misty exclaimed, while flopping onto the section she shares with Ash. They used the blankets and pillows to make their sections, the order was from left to right:

Max

Brock

Leaf/Gary

Misty/Ash

May/Drew

Dawn/Paul

"Sure was!" Leaf agreed, "we should go to bed!"

"Leaf, its only 8." Gary told the brunette.

"I think we should go to sleep." Ash stated.

"You always wanna sleep," Gary told Ash.

"Its not that," Ash shuddered, "tommorow's, supplies shopping..."

"So what?" Drew came into the conversation.

"We're shopping with..." Ash gulped, "Dawn."

"What's that suppose to mean Ash?" Dawn glared at the boy.

"Well... you love shopping?" it was more a question then a statement

"Yup!" she squealed, and started to talk about 50% off and shopaholic stuff.

"You see what I mean!" Ash exclaimed. Everyone one else just sweatdropped at the blunette's endless banters about shopping.

"Dawn." small gasps could be heard, the speaker just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, Paul." Dawn held back a smile.

"Lets go to sleep."

"Okay...?" Dawn was a little confused by Paul's weurd character.

"Yeah, we should all go to sleep." Brock announced, "knowing Dawn she'll wake us up extra early."

With that everyone went to sleep.

**Next Morning... at 5 AM**

"_~Yawn~ _I overslept." Dawn said to herself. Dawn looked over to Paul, she smiled.

'_He looks cute, when he's asleep... I really, really like him.' _she sighed,

"but he'll never like me.' she whispered to herself.

_'I'm just a troublesome girl in his life.' _she started to poke his face.

"What?" he whined. She cracked a grin, he sounded like a child.

"Get up Paulie."

"Fine." she giggled.

"What time is it, troublesome?" she stopped smiling.

"It's 5." she replied, with a soft sigh, but he caught it.

"Why did you wake me up so early!" he whined again. She smiled again. He then smiled,

_'I wonder what she upset about...'_

"-thers." Dawn finished.

"Can you repeat that?" Dawn looked at him.

"I said, we're going shopping, and that we should wake up the others."

"Okay," Paul thought how they should wake everyone up,

"Get your Piplup out." she saw where he was going,

"Okay!"

~~~~~~~lol~~~~~~~

"AHHHH!" the other eight woke up.

"Get your butts up, you just took a shower so hurry up and put on your clothes! We're late as it is!" Dawn ordered.

"Five more minutes!" Gary screamed.

"No!"

"Well I'm not going!" Gary yelled.

"Oh yes you are!" Piplup then used hydro pump on Gary.

"Ok! Ok! I'm up!" Gary screamed.

**At the mall...**

"How did they fit this on the ship?" everyone was in awe. It was as if they were on land, Dawn's eyes sparkled.

"Lets go!" Dawn grabbed Paul's hand and ran.

"Wait, Dawn!" May saw the bluenette and prune head where gone,

"Well I guess its- Drew, where is everyone?" Drew and May were alone.

"I don't- they were here a second ago..." Drew replied.

_'Drew's acting... Non-Drewish.'_

"Well, I guess its just us Drew..." May paused, "what or where do you want to go?"

"Wherever you are." Drew mumbled.

"What?" May asked.

"Wherever you want to go." Drew replied.

'I better see if he's still the same.' May thought.

"Well, lets go to the food court, I'm hungry!" May exclaimed.

"Okay." Drew started to walk over to the food court. May just stood there,

_'He didn't make a remark...'_

"May?" Drew asked.

_'And now he's calling me my name...'_

"Come to think I'm not hungry, let's just walk around." May replied.

"Okay..." the two started to walk around.

**With Misty and Ash...**

"I see you still have your appetite." Misty smiled,

'He didn't change that much.'

"What do you mean?" Ash stopped shoving ramen down his throat.

"Oh nothing." Misty sweatdropped,

'Still dense as well,' she sighed.

"Anything wrong Misty?" Ash looked over to water gym leader, with a concerned face... Well it was hard to tell, with all the noodles on his face...

"Nothing, Ash. No need to worry!" Misty faked a smile.

"You sound like Dawn." Ash replied, "and don't fake a smile." she stopped smiling.

'Okay so he's not that dense, but its not like he likes me back.' she sighed again.

"Misty whats wrong?" Ash had wiped his face and thrown away the food.

"Nothing Ash."

"Stop lying."

"I'm not lying."

"Yes you are."

"No."

"Yes.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes.

"No."

"Yes you are! Stop lying and tell me!" Ash pounded his fist on the table and he splattered ketchup all over him.

"Pika?" Pikachu sniffed something, his eyes became hearts. Pikachu started to chase Ash.

"Thank Arceus for ketchup." Misty said aloud, earning stares.

With Paul and Dawn...

"Troublesome, slow down!" Dawn face fell.

_'I hate that nickname, I just want to hear him say my name!'_

"Troublesome?" Dawn sighed.

"No need to worry!" Dawn faked a smile, "Ooh! Look!" Dawn pointed to a dress store, Pink, Pink, PINK! _(~yeah... That was the first thing that came to me...~)_

"Arceus kill me now." Paul muttered before being dragged into the store.

**With Leaf and Gary...**

The two had left the group out of boredom... They just walked around.

"Gary?"

"Yeah, Leaf?"

"I gotta pee." Gary sweatdropped.

"Go ahead." she dashed off for the nearest restroom. Gary spotted someone selling Cresselia feathers.

"How much are these?" Gary asked.

"2500 Poke." the man replied. _(~I figure thats a lot...~)_

'Man thats a lot... I'll just use the card Gramps gave me, its not like I wasting the money...' Gary thought. He payed the man and then asked,

"Can I have it put in a box?" the man nodded and left. When the man came back he gave Gary a small box.

"Uh... do you have a marker?" the man reached for a marker and gave it to Gary. Gary wrote on the box and gave the marker back.

"Thanks."

"What did ya buy?" Gary jumped up.

"Arceus Leaf, don't do that!"

"Sorry, sorry."

"Well lets go."

"Okay- OOH!" Leaf rushed over to a store called, Poke Heads _(~again thats the thing that came to my mind.~)_ Leaf was staring at a white hat that had a red line and a half poke ball on it. Leaf pouted at the price.

"Awww! Its 4000 Poke!" Leaf then receieved a text.

"Gary, we gotta meet the others at the Food Court."

"Okay you go ahead I'll catch up." Leaf shrugged and started to walk.

"Gramps its for Leaf." Gary said before entering the store.

~~~~~~~lol~~~~~~~

"Everyone here?" Max asked.

"Yeah- wait where's Paul?" Ash asked. The prunehead was no where to be found.

"Thats weird he was just carrying my stuff..." Dawn replied. Everyone else's head clicked. Brock walked up to Dawn's pile of stuff.

"Paul are you there." they heard a muffled reply.

"Are you alive? Do you need medical help?" everyone sweatdropped at the questions. Paul then emerged from under.

"Stop asking pathetic questions and get me out of here!"

**After series of tugs and pulls...**

"Dawn what did you buy?" Misty asked.

"Before I answer, what did you all buy?" Dawn asked.

"Well, I had to buy Ash some new clothes because he got ketchup on his." everyone raised their eyebrows.

"You didn't have to buy a whole new outfit." May sweatdropped.

"Yeah I did, Pikachu's love of ketchup could've been the end of him..." everyone sweatdropped.

"Pika pika, pika chu!" (I couldn't help it!)

"Well, Drew and I just got some supplies, like pokeballs and potions." May said.

'Well I also got roses... I can't believe I forgot them!' Drew thought, 'I guess I just kept thinking of seeing May... I mean after Johto... I never saw her...'

"I got... stuff." everyone looked at Gary.

"What kind of stuff?" Dawn asked.

"Stuff."

"What kind?"

"I told you stuff."

"GARY TELL ME OR I'LL HYDRO PUMP YOU WHILE YOU'RE GETTING HIT BY MISTY'S MALLET!" Dawn boomed. Gary gave Leaf the bag. She took a peak.

"Gary," Leaf looked at him, "thank you so much!" she glomped him.

"Theirs also a box..." Gary replied flushed.

"To keep away your nightmares, with all my *love* (scribbled out) heart, Gary Oak ~ *3* " Leaf flushed. She opened the box.

"Thank you Gary." she smiled, Gary became more red, "what were the scribbled out things?"

"Uh... I was... um... Gonna... Um... I spelled something wrong."

"Gary, that is so unbelievable, but I'll drop it." Leaf replied, Gary sighed in relief. Leaf put on the hat.

"Well lets go!" Leaf exclaimed.

"Wait!" Dawn yelled.

"I got a ton of supplies, and clothes for us!" everyone sweatdropped.

"Dawn, you should return all of the clothes we don't need them." Misty said.

"Fine." Dawn replied, "but I'm keeping some of it." Dawn left with 3/4 if the stuff, and came back in less than 10 seconds.

"How did you carry all of that?" Paul asked.

"It wasn't very heavy..." Dawn smiled.

"Lets head back now..." May said.

**The next night...**

"This is the perfect spot!" the group had found a spot to sit and look at the stars.

"We should let our pokemon out!" Max exclaimed.

"Can we, I mean, like that might be a lot of weight." May said, expecting to hear a remark from Drew.

"May's right." Drew agreed, while flicking his hair.

_'Even his hair flick is different, its less... arrogant.' everyone was thinking about their own problem._

May's wondering why Drew's different, Drew thinks May would never like him.

Ash wondering what Misty's upset about, Misty thinks Ash is to dense to notice she likes him and that he would never like her.

Dawn being upset about "troublesome", and Paul wondering why she's upset.

Leaf and Gary seem to be okay, but their not. Gary think Leaf likes Silver, and that he has no chance, Leaf thinks that Gary thinks she's weak and would never like her.

The eight sighed sadly.

"Pika?" 'why's everyone upset?'

"I'll go ask the captain if we can let our pokemon out." Leaf said before walking off.

"I'll go with her." Drew said randomly.

"What the-" the other eight were confused, even Brock and Max. Everyone thought the same thing as they set up,

'Why would Drew wanna go with Leaf?'

**With Drew and Leaf...**

"Why'd you come with me?" Leaf asked curious.

"Same reason you wanted to leave." Drew replied.

"Get away." Leaf said more to herself than Drew.

"Plus, I need someone to talk too." Drew added.

"About what?" Leaf asked, he looked at her, then she knew exactly what he meant.

"Oh... That." she paused, "go on."

Drew explained, but the time he was done they were at the captains door.

"Well are you gonna knock?" Drew asked.

"No, there's a board that says you can bring out any pokemon." Leaf said.

"You're so sneaky."

"Yup," She went from cheerful to serious, "about your problem."

The two were almost back to the group.

"Yeah?"

"Don't give up," she paused, "I know thats sounds cheesy but it's true, you never know."

The rest of the group could now see them.

"Leaf, thanks." Drew smiled genuiely, "and also-"

Leaf looked at him.

"Listen to your advice." Leaf turned red,

"Am I that obvious?"

"No," Drew shook his head, "I can just read people, except for.." Leaf knew who he was talking about.

"Lets make a deal." Leaf said, while stopping. Drew then stopped.

"Shoot." he said.

"Lets talk to each other, about... you-know-what." Leaf winked.

"Okay." He smiled, she smiled,they thought the same thing,

'I feel like I've known her/him for forever...'

"Well lets hurry back!"

"Race ya."

"Your on." Leaf smirked.

"3..."

"2.."

"1."

"GO!" they screamed.

**Back with the group...**

They saw the whole exchange. The two were back with the group both panting.

"Tie." they said together. They looked up at their friends. Brock, Max, Misty, Ash, Dawn, and Paul looked confused, May and Gary looked furious.

"So..." Brock started, "Anything happen?"

"No." Leaf replied very, very happy.

"The captain said we can take our pokemon out." Drew replied also very happy.

"So..." Gary started trying no to yell his head off,

"what were you guys er..."

"Talking about?" May finsished clearly angry.

"Uh..." Drew started to think of any reason.

"We were talking about whether contests or gym battles are better." Leaf lied flawlessly, the eight would've believed her if they didn't see all that they saw.

"Right..." the eight replied. Silence took over.

"Pika pika pika chu, pika pi!" 'when are you guys gonna send out your pokemon!' it wasn't really a question. So everyone sent out their pokemon.

Ash: Pikachu

Gary: Umbreon

Drew: Roserade

Paul: Torterra

Misty: Gyarados

Leaf: Blastois (Blasty), Ditto (Ditty), Wigglytuff

May: Blaziken, Squirtle

Dawn: Piplup

Brock: Croagunk

Max: Munchlax

Many Pokemon cries were heard...

Introductions were made. All the pokemon played togetzher. Max, had also given Munchlax a special Pokeblock that makes a pokemon full right away.

**Later in the night...**

"We are now going to turn off alk lights so that all passengers can see the stars, please be prepared for darkness."

"Lets sit down!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Do you have to be so loud troublesome?"

_'Why can't he just say my name?' _she sighed.

"What's wrong troub-"

"Lets go!" Dawn felt as if she heard that name one more time, she burst into either anger or tears, or even both.

So the rest of the night they looked up at the stars. They all seperated.

Leaf and Drew sat next to each other.

Misty sat next to May and Dawn.

Ash, Gary, and Paul sat with each other.

Finally, Brock and Max sat to the side.

**Brock and Max**

"Max this isn't working," Brock whispered.

"I know but I think we should just let things happen on there own, and maybe sometimes help..." Max replied. Brock looked at him.

"Ok."

The rest of these happened at the same time...

**Leaf and Drew**

"Drew look a shooting star!" Leaf pointed out a shooting star... It seemed to take longer than a usual one... As if waiting for something.

"Let's make a wish together!" Leaf exclaimed.

"Okay." Drew gave a small smile.

'I wish for me and May/Gary to like me.'

Then the star disappeared.

**Misty, May, and Dawn**

"Drew look a shooting star!" May felt jealous,

_'Maybe that's why he's different.'_ she thought bitterly,_ 'maybe's it because she had changed him.'_

"You don't think she likes him?" May wondered aloud.

"She might..." Misty knew who she was talking about.

"Yeah, I think so too, but they don't really match." Dawn added. May sighed.

"Let's make a wish together!"

"Lets make a wish too!" Misty said. The other two nodded.

_'I wish that Ash wouldn't be so dense so he could realize I like him'_

_'I wish Paul would just call me my name'_

_'I wish that Drew would like me_.'

**Ash, Gary, and Paul**

"Drew look a shooting star!" Gary wanted to punch Drew so bad.

_'I thought she liked Silver... She might like both...'_

"I hope she doesn't like him." Gary muttered. Paul and Ash heard him, but they didn't know how to reply. Besides both were thinking about their problems.

"Let's make a wish together!"

"Let's make a wish too, guys." Ash said. So they did.

_'I wish that Misty would tell me whats wrong!'_

_'I wish Leaf would like me.'_

_'I wish I would be able to make trou- Dawn happy.'_

~~~~~~~lol~~~~~~~

**Back in the room...**

"Well that was very fun!" Max exclaimed trying to get everyone to be happy.

"It was!" Leaf agreed.

"Yup." Drew flicked his hair. The other six:

"Sure."

"Yeah..."

"Whatever."

The other six were grumpy, all of them were thinking,

**'That stupid wish will never come true.'**

"Whats wrong with you guys?" Leaf asked worried.

"Nothing." May said bitterly.

"It doesn't seem like nothing..."

"Well it is!" May yelled.

"Are you s-"

"Leaf just SHUT UP!" Gary scremaed bitterly, "it's nothing so just SHUT UP!" Leaf froze, Gary soon regretted what he said.

"Lea-"

"Gary you didn't have to scream at her!" Drew said. Hearing Drew defend her, made Gary even more angry.

"Yeah, cuz' I should've screaned at YOU!"

"Gary, don't scre-"

"Oh be quiet Ash!" Gary turned to the boy, "what do YOU know?"

"..."

"That's what I thought!"

"Gary! What the heck is wrong with you!" Misty screamed, "why are you yelling at everyone?" she was ignored.

"THIS WHOLE GROUP IS MESSED UP!" Gary screamed once again, "I DON'T KNOW WHY I EVER AGREED!"

"Gary, please sto-"

***SLAP***

**~GASP~**

"Leaf! I-I-"

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" Leaf kept repeating, tears forming. Gary was shocked.

"Leaf-"

"IHATEYOU!"

"L-"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I WAS EVER EVEN BEST- NO FRIENDS WITH SICK, COLD HEARTED, B****RD _(~see I used a bad word, thats how mad Leaf is~) _LIKE YOU!" Leaf screamed, "I can't believe I ever trusted you!"

"Leaf I didn't mean it!"

"I don't care." Leaf had seemed to calm down, "I don't care about you. I **HATE** you. Gary Oak I hate you and always will.

"Leaf-" tears formed in Gary's eyes.

"Gary." Leaf looked at him straight in the eye, "you **PROMISED**, and you broke it. I should've known." she grabbed her bag.

"Leaf where are you going?"

"Gary, that doesn't matter, as long as I am away from **YOU**." then she left. Gary then smacked himself, and walked onto the patio.

"I'll go follow her." Drew said while packing. Upon hearing that,

"I'll go too." May got her stuff.

**'Drew, May, and Leaf... Thats not very good.'** Misty thought.

"I'll go too." Misty said.

"Me too," Dawn added, she thought,

_'If i stay I'll be with Paul, Ash, and Gary. O-o plus May and Leaf may have problems.'_

"I'm going if Misty's going." Ash grabbed his bag, Misty blushed at the statement.

"_~sigh~ _Whatever."

Soon the six were out the door.

"Brock this isn't good." Max was very shocked at hearing a bad word. _(~yes I used "bad" a very undescriptive word~)_

"Lets hope they all work this out" Brock replied.

**Chasing Leaf... outside...**

"Leaf!" Drew yelled.

"What do you want Drew!" Leaf screamed, tears running.

"We're coming with you."

"How'd you-"

"know you'd leave?" Drew finished. The other four had no idea... May was a little angry.

"Drew, how?"

"I had a feeling."

"Hello? Whats going on?" Ash asked not knowing how Drew knew.

"Lets put it the easy way, we're leaving the ship"

"WHAT!" Misty looked at the grass head, "we can't Professor Oak said we can't ditch each other!"

"We'll just tell Brock we wanted to get their earlier and they should meet us there, at least that would give us to cool down." Drew explained.

"Ok, but how are we getting there?" May asked.

"Fly." Leaf said calmy. She then called out Ditty, and it transformed into a Charizard.

"We can't all fit on it." Paul said.

"I'll get my Flygon." Drew than ran to a PC and got his flygon.

"Ash and Misty will go with Leaf, and Paul, Dawn, and May will go with me." Drew stated, flicking his hair.

Misty sent Brock a message. Then...

They set off.

~~~~~~~lol~~~~~~~

"P-Squad 28 to Command."

"Command, what?"

"Seven have left the ship."

"Whose left?"

"The kid, the rock, the grandson."

"All right we strike the grandson, tonight."

**XoXoXoX**

OOOOOH! Whats gonna happen to Gary?

To tell the truth I don't know!

Any idea what the "P" in P-Squad 28 stands for? If you guess right you get cyber pocky!

Also think about the scene when Drew almost died, do you think that was naturual?

They should've listened to Professor Oak.

This took a long time to type, mostly because I wanted them to just get to Kyukyoku already.\

Please excuse all grammtic and wrting errors.

Well til Next time! Please review! And remember for updates on how far I am on the chappies and blah check the review and my profile!

~Miyu


	5. Missing

Hey guys... School, drama, and writer's block is the excuse this time...

I seriously only have a small clue of where I am going with this story...

But I will continue to write it...

I'm thinking of making a Shugo Chara fic so look out for it... I should type it right now...

Well on with the story...

**ULTIMATE ADVENTURE**

**CHAPTER 5**

**MISSING**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own Pokemon...**

XoXoXoX

_"Gary, where are you?" the girl looked around the forest. It was a cloudy day, so the forest looked scarier than usual. A rustling sound was heard._

_"Gary?" _

_..._

_"BOO!"_

_"AHHH!" the girl fell and hit her arm on a sharp rock._

_"OW!" the rock had cut her arm._

_"Leaf!"_

_"Gary that wasn't funny!" Leaf held back tears._

_"Leaf your arm!" he walked up to her, "let's go back to my house."_

*~~~~~~~lol~~~~~~~*

_"Leaf, you ok?"_

_"I'm ok Gary."_

_"Leaf, I'm sorry, this is all my fault, I didn't want you to get hurt!" Gary looked like he was about to cry._

_"Gary-"_

_"Leaf, I promise I will never hurt you again." he held up his pinky._

_"Ok!" she smiled as they pinky sweared._

"I'm so stupid for ever trusting him." Leaf looked up to the sky, she was sitting outside of the open window in their room.

"Leaf?" Leaf turned around and saw Ash.

"Ash?"

"What are you doing up so early?"

"I should be asking you that." Ash sweatdropped as he took a seat next to her,

"I couldn't sleep,"

"Same here," Leaf looked at him.

"Look, Leaf." Ash turned serious, "You know Gary can be very conceited and harsh." she looked away.

"I know..."

"But I know he would never EVER hurt you, unless he wasn't thinking or being himself."

"I know that Ash...but" she paused to turn to him, "he promised, Ash."

"Leaf, I know he's dying since he hurt you,"

"Ok, I'll talk to him." she smiled at Ash, "thanks, you can be really smart."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ash gave her a playful glare. She laughed,

"Oh nothing, oh! and good luck with Misty, she's a keeper." Ash blushed at this. "Thanks for your advice." they hugged.

"Welcome," he grinned, with a tint of pink left from the previous statement. Then they went inside.

~~~~~~~lol~~~~~~~

_'They're just friends... right?' _Misty had been asking herself the same question over and over again. She had seen Ash and Leaf hugging, PLUS she made him blush. Everyone was still sleeping.

_'I'm probably just overaccting...' _she thought about Leaf, _'but she could be a playgirl... But she seems so sweet...' _Misty thought more, _'...plus sometimes the sweet one is the bad one...' _

she sighed.

_'oh well... I'll just go back to sleep... I'll tell the girls later...'_

~~~~~~~lol~~~~~~~

_'What's wrong with Dawn?'_ Paul sighed, _'I hope it's not cuz' I call her Troublesome, I mean I just call her that cuz' I might get to nervous and say her name weird...'_

"-aul?"

"Huh?" Paul snapped out of thought, the group had been eating breakfeast. Everyone was staring at him.

"What?" Paul tried to glare but failed as he saw Dawn. Everyone was shocked, when has Paul ever failed to glare? NEVER!

"Paul what's wrong?" Ash looked at his ex-rival, and sort of friend.

"Nothing..." he sounded unsure. Paul may not seem like it, but he can't do well under pressure, and people looking at him was bad.

"Excuse me." and he left. Everyone eyes were wide... What was happening to everyone?

"Pika pi..." Pikachu was also confused.

"I'll go see what's wrong." Leaf ran for Paul.

_'WHAT!'_ Dawn's head was screaming.

"Pip lup..."

May and Misty looked at the blunette, they were concerned, they thought,

_'First Drew...'_ May.

_'... then Ash...'_ Misty.

_'... and now PAUL!'_ Dawn.

They all looked at each other,

_'Is Leaf a player?'_

~~~~~~~lol~~~~~~~

"I must've looked like an idiot..."

"Paul!" he turned, it was that girl... uh... Daisy... No Tree... Petal?

"Uh... What's your name again?"

"Leaf." now he remembered. They had stopped in the middle of a hallway.

"So, what do you want?" by this, you could really tell there was something wrong with Paul. Anyone, who was someone could tell Paul is mean... He always had that kind of aura, but now... It's completely gone.

"Paul, what's wrong?" he sighed, should he tell her?

"I know you barely know me... But, I'm very trustworthy." Leaf added.

"Ok..."

The whole situation was explained.

"So that's why you call her that!"

"Sure..."

"That kinda reminds me of Gary..." she sighed sadly. Paul hesitated.

"How?"

"Well, he always use to call me 'Pesky Girl' , except on occasions... but all of a sudden it became Leaf, I was glad... But looking at your situation... It may have been better with the nickname..."

"Oh..." Paul replied stupidly.

"Yeah," Leaf looked at Paul, "I don't know why Dawn's sad... but maybe you should try to stop calling her that."

"I can't," Paul sighed once again, "I'm not ready."

"Ok, then try to prepare."

"Alright, thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Lets head back to the others..."

"Ok!"

~~~~~~~lol~~~~~~~

"Grr..." Dawn growled silently as she saw Paul had a small smile on while walking back with Leaf. Piplup glared at Leaf.

"Hey guys!" Leaf exclaimed.

"Hey Leaf!" Drew and Ash smiled.

"Hey." Misty, May, and Dawn were furious.

"So why was Pau-"

"Excuse me?" the seven turned to Nurse Joy.

"Yes?" May asked.

"You all came from the ship from Sinnoh correct?"

"Yeah," Misty answered.

"Did you have friends stay behind?"

"Yeah, why is somethin' wrong?" Ash asked.

"Oh dear... go watch the news..." so the group did as told...

**(tv broadcast)**

**Breaking news! The cruise ship that was to arrived to day, was sabotoged!**

Everyones eyes widened.

**There has seem to have been a bomb. Everyone is safe and are now on Kyukyoku- **_***a lady with papers walks in and whispers***_

**Oh my Arceus... Three people seen to be missing**.

"Oh Arcues... please not-" all of the seven hearts sped up.

**Two teenage boys and a boy, by the names of,**

"please, in the name of all legendaries..."

**Brock Takeshi...**

**Max Maple**

**and Gary Oak, **_***three pictures appeared on the screen***_

**Please if you see any of them, contact the Police, or newstation.**

**Thank you, and have a good morning.**

**(tv broadcast)**

The Pokemon Center went back to its normal noise.

Except the seven, none of them spoke. Then...

"no...no...no... NO!" May shook her head, she wouldn't stop reapeating. Leaf just sat there, tears forming, Ash as well.

"Gary..." Leaf looked down.

"**MAX!" **the Center went silent.

"Gary...Gary..." Leaf broke, "**GARY!****"**Ash put his hat down. Dawn had her head in her hands. Misty just sat there, her eyes dead. Drew was watching May, saddness in his eyes. Paul was attempting to comfort Dawn. Pikachu and Piplup looked at everyone, they knew all the Pokemon heard from inside their Pokeballs.

"Max... its all my f-f-fault..." May whispered, "I should've never left, I'm the worst sister ever."

"May," Drew didn't say the thing anyone would say, 'You didn't know, there's no way you could've prevented it.' instead he said this.

"No May, its all my fault, if I didn't scream at Gary, we would all be together."

"Drew-" when she said his name she broke down, and hid her face in his chest.

"No- ... It's just a..." Leaf fainted.

"LEAF!" Ash looked at his best friend.

"Guys, someone get Nurse Joy!" and with that Paul was off to find Nurse Joy.

~~~~~~~lol~~~~~~~

"~ou gu~s I thi~k sh~s com~ng t~."

"Ugh..." Leaf looked around, "where am I?"

"Pokemon center..." Ash looked away.

"Oh..." Leaf remembered evverything, "Gary..." she said it so softly, the others almost didn't hear her. She looked up.

"Where's May?"

"In the hallway with Drew." Dawn said,

_'Maybe we are overracting...'_

"Dawn, let's talk." Misty grabbed said girl's arm and walked through the doorway.

"Come on May," sniffing was heard.

"Okay," this was mumbled quietly, "thanks Drew."

"Any time May." was also mumbled.

~~~~~~~lol~~~~~~~

"So... what are we talking about?"

"Well, May, me and Misty don't think that Leaf's a bad person..."

Dawn stated.

"I agree." May replied, "I think we're just misunderstanding her."

"Yeah, she clearly cares for Gary..." Misty's voice faded as she said "Gary".

**Silence**

"Let's head back..." Dawn turned.

~~~~~~~lol~~~~~~~

"-on't hate you." Ash said.

"Guys stop." Dawn whispered. The three girls stopped outside the doorway.

"Yeah, they do, you can see it!" Leaf screamed back, "first I lose Gary... And now I have three traveling companions hate me!" the three girls froze.

"She's talking about us..." Dawn said.

"Well, we have been a bit mean..." Misty put her head down in shame.

"Leaf, you had nothing to do with Gary..." Drew paused, "and they don't hate-"

"YEAH THEY DO!" Leaf banged the bed with her hands. "They hate me because they think it's my fault that three of our friends are not safe!" she cried.

"Leaf..." Paul stopped, not knowing what to say.

"Misty, May, Dawn, get in here." Ash ordered. They did as told.

"Do you hate Leaf?"

"No." they said together,

"and we are sorry for implying that we did." Dawn looked at the girl.

"Its just that..." May started.

"We don't know you very good, and we felt a little left out..." Misty stopped.

"Really?"

"Yeah." they replied simontanously.

"Am I interupting?" Nurse Joy asked.

"No." Drew replied.

"What is it Nurse Joy?" May looked at the nurse.

"Leaf, is free to go, she fainted due to shock," Nurse Joy said.

"Ok, thank you." Dawn said. Nurse Joy left.

...

"Let's go to the Professor's and then look for them ." Ash said determined.

...

"Okay." everyone replied.

-lol-

**GARY'S POV**

"-ry?" I opened my eyes, and saw blackness, like I didn't open my eyes at all, then I saw a light.

"Brock?" the eldest teen was sitting across from me, it looked like we were in a cement room.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"I don't know, and Max is still unconscious..." was Brock's reply.

"Why is Max-" I stopped, I remember now...

_'Why did I scream at Leaf? I am so stupid... I'm going to beg for forgiveness... Hopefully everyone's back in the room...' I walked back into the room.. no one was inside. I did spot Brock's Pokenav. I saw an unread message, curiousity got the best of me..._

_"__**Brock, the rest of us are going to leave the ship, by the time you get this we'll already be gone... We all need to cool down. So meet us at the Pokemon Center when you get to Kyukyoku. ~MIsty"**_

_'She left... with Drew, and the other's...' My hands trembled. All of a sudden I heard noise in the bathroom. I went to go check and I saw grunts in weird uniforms, with Brock fighting them and Max hiding in a corner._

_"GARY TAKE MAX AND THE POKEMON AND RUN!" I did as told and ran out the door. I held three Pokeballs in one hand, and Max's arm in the other. I heard a huge __**BOOM**__..._

_"What was that?" Max's voice trembled._

_"I don't know let's keep moving..." I told him, I kept my voice calm, he was already scared, I din't want him to know I was as well._

_"__**ATTENTION PASSENGERS THEIR HAS BEEN A BOMB EXPLOSION! EVERYONE MUST EVACUATE TO THE SKY DECK TO BOARD EMERGENCY ROW BOATS!" **_

_"Come on Max!" I continued to drag the boy._

_"What about Brock?"_

_"He can handle himself." I knew that was a lie, their were 3 grunts... and Brock had told me to take his Pokemon..._

_"OK..." I felt the boat tip backwards._

_"Come on Max! We have to hurry!" I could see people ahead of me,_

_"HEY HELP!" they turned... I immediately regretted calling them... they were grunts. Their uniforms had a Purple "U" on the front, I recognized their uniform as an edited version of Team Plasma's uniform._

_"Let's bag em'." The one on the right side._

_"Hn." the one on the left replied. _

I don't remember anything after that...

"Max?" I saw the boy coming to.

"Ugh... where are we?"

"We don't know..." I answered. We sat in silence, all are minds racing... How are we going to get out of this mysterious room?

**XoXoXoX**

**I just remembered... Thanks **OMNISENSE95** for reminding me of this...**

**I need OC's...**

**So here's the form:**

**Name: **

**Class:**

**Age:**

**Looks:**

**Description/Personality:**

**You don't have to use the form... Some OC's will only have a short occurance...**

**Some maybe become a main...**

**So.. until I get some submissions I'm going to use ranodom ideas for people...**

**For people who don't know what class is: trainer, coordinator, breeder, etc.**

**I feel like this story is going no where... and that it sucks -_-'**

**I have no idea when I'll update...**

**Thanks to all my reviewers...**

**Please Read and Reiview... and also please excuse all errors in the story that I did not see.**

**Miyu-chan**


	6. FDSKLJFSDLFDJSK I'M SO SORRY

AKJFJASJSDK

I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN LIKE OVER A YEAR

I AM NOT DEAD.

I'm discontinuing the story ….

Well on this account.

I feel I've grown as a writer over the time I haven't updated.

So I'll be restarting the story, I don't know when, but I will be.

On a whole new account may I add.

The title will probably be the same, so please look for it.

I'm truly sorry.


End file.
